One Night
by claudiadanielle
Summary: What happens when Draco takes messing around with Hermione to the next level, when she is patrolling in a dark corridor? Rated M for a reason everyone! Read and review!


_So this is my first one shot! Hope you guys like it! I am thinking about writing some more one shots, before I write another chapter story! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything!<strong>

"Malfoy, go the hell away!" Hermione turned around facing him. Draco Malfoy smirked at her "No, I don't think that I will thank you." He said. Hermione turned, walking faster down the dark corridor. "You could find another corridor to patrol tonight, Why this one?" She groaned as he followed her.

Draco grinned, He loved getting under her skin. "Well love, it's because you are here." He said. "Malfoy, don't call me that, unless you really want me to curse you." She said rolling her eyes.

Why did he always do this to her? It seemed that since they had arrived back at Hogwarts, to finish their seventh year, he was always there. Everywhere she was, he would be close behind her. "You know, if you don't stop this nonsense soon, people are going to start thinking that you have a crush on me." She said, stopping and looking at him.

Draco's smirk grew, "Well that would just be horrible for you wouldn't it." He said. "Why would that be bad for me? It would be your own, of course, that is after I tell everyone, that unfortunately, I don't feel the same way." She said with a smirk of her own. She turned away from him, intending to leave him there, but she felt him pull on her back, and push her up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. He pushed her hard against the stone wall, making her moan in pain. "Malfoy, let go of me." She said sternly looking at him, a little fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Granger?" He said, pushing against her. Hermione gasped, as she felt something that definitely not fear. "Malfoy, stop anyone could come down here and see!" She said trying to pull away. He looked around and then back at her. "I doubt that will happen, but if you want, we could go somewhere a little more secluded." He whispered into her ear, sending electricity through her body.

"I think not, now let me go!" She said, squirming, trying to get away from him. She stopped suddenly, feeling him hard against her stomach. "Malfoy, let me go now. This isn't funny, please let me go!" She said, fear now consuming her. He looked at her for a moment, not being able to say much of anything. When he bent down, Hermione tried to turn her head. She was too late, and he captured her lips with his. For a long moment, he tried to fight him off, but then she started to respond to his kiss. She kissed him back, giving him access to her mouth.

Draco moaned with pleasure, wrapping his arms around her wait, as she moved hers to wrap around his shoulders. Hermione's mind was screaming for her to run away, but her body was like jelly right now. She wouldn't have been able to move, even if she wanted to. After a moment, Draco released her lips. She began to object, but he pulled her with him, to the closest empty classroom.

Once he closed and locked the door, he turned back to Hermione. Hermione however, backed away from him, her head beginning to work again. "Malfoy, please, we can't do this. You know as well as I that, we just can't." Hermione said. His grin grew at her statement. "What is it that you are so afraid of?" He asked making her hit another wall.

"I am not afraid of you Malfoy, I just…." Hermione tried, but then faltered, when she felt his hand touch the hem of her skirt. "I don't think your telling the truth.' He said leaning closer to her, kissing and nipping at her neck. Hermione threw her head back and moaned. He stopped and looked up into her eyes. "I think that your afraid to feel this." He said.

She was about to ask what she was so scared of, but when he moved, she felt him hard again. "Malfoy, we can't do this." She whimpered. He ignored her and kissed her again. Soon after that, she lost her thought on why they shouldn't be doing this, and got lost in his touch.

Draco had no idea why he was doing this, he had only meant to freak her out, but then when she had moaned earlier, he had lost it. He managed to lay her gently on the floor, while they continued to explore each other. His hands snaked up her shirt, and he grabbed her breast. She moaned and arched up, making him groan with the contact. She pulled his shirt over his head, as he did the same with hers.

He bent his head, making her moan when he kissed her breast. He expertly removed her bra, looking down at her perfect breast. He captured one in his mouth, sucking softly, making her arch her back.

When he thought that it was safe, he began moving his hand up her thigh. When he reached her panties, he growled, when the wanting moan escaped her lips. He ripped her underwear off of her, in his haste to feel her.

The first time he touched her, she almost lost it. She had never felt this way before and it was the best feeling she had ever felt. She quickly unbuttoned his trousers and with his help, pulled then down, with his boxers. She touched him, experimentally, and he cried out.

"Granger, if you want me, then don't do that again." He growled, moving his fingers faster, making her go over the edge. He captured her lips, knowing that if he heard her moan right now, then it would be over with.

When her orgasm was finished he pulled himself on top of her. He kissed her one last time before pushing into a little to hard in his haste. He stopped at her cry of pain, and he could feel his mistake. "Oh, shit, Granger, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me, I am sorry, I didn't know!" He said, to afraid to move, fearing it might give her more pain.

Hermione could hardly breath from the pain. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she was still a virgin. She looked up at him and captured his lips again. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore." She murmured.

He resumed moving again, slowly. His mind was reeling that she had just given him her virginity. He was trying desperately to keep from hurting her, but soon found that she was bucking her hips, trying to get more contact. He grinned when he pushed in harder, making her moan from pleasure.

He began moving into her harder, making her cry out. She moved with him, making him moan with her. They carried on this way until his movements became more erratic and needing.

Hermione moaned, finding herself going over the edge for a second time that night. Not soon after, Draco followed, pushing into her harder. They both cried out when he came, both finding it hard to breath.

Draco rolled off of her, so he wouldn't squish her and tried to catch his breath. He could not believe that all of this had just happened. He looked over at her with an actual grin on his face. Hermione smiled shyly at him, before she began to dress. He followed suit, dressing quickly, just now realizing how cold it was.

When Hermione finished putting on her clothes, she looked over at Draco, not sure what to say. What could you possibly say to the boy that just took your virginity? Especially when the boy in question, had always been your enemy, until tonight.

When he looked up from fixing his tie, he saw her watching him uncertain. He had, in the past, had one night stands, and one time things, but he couldn't let himself believe that he would never be with her again.

He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. When they broke apart Hermione had a strange look on her face. "What the hell did we just do!" She exclaimed, looking wildly at the spot they had just occupied. "Uh, yeah, its called sex Granger." He said, slightly annoyed.

She looked at him accusingly, "Do you know what people would say if they found out? Ron, oh god Ron!" She said, remembering that she did have a boyfriend and that he was waiting for her in the Common Room. She looked close to tears, making Draco come to her. At first, she looked like she wanted to pull away from him, but then thought better of it.

"No one else has to know about this. It can be our secret." He said, kissing her again. Hermione didn't know what made her say it, but she said it. "I will see you tomorrow night then?" She said with a pout. He looked down at her and smirked. "I don't know Granger" He started, knowing that there was no way in hell that he would give that chance up. "What will it be to me?" He asked looking at her.

Hermione got her wits about her and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before she let the door swing shut, she looked back at him, "You will see." She said, before leaving him alone. Draco looked at the doorway she had disappeared out of and smirked. This was a start to something that would possibly be more fun then he had in awhile. He smirked again at nothing, before walking out of the door.


End file.
